The present invention pertains to common base amplifiers and particularly to the biasing of common base amplifiers for linear operation. In prior art devices the most common method used to bias common base amplifiers is to float the base and bias the circuits similar to that of common emitter circuits. The capacitance added in series with the base circuit by utilizing this method causes additional instabilities and tends to limit the bandwidth in the high power, high frequency devices. If the base is not floated and a negative voltage is applied to the emitter, the bias network must be capable of handling the same current as the collector since the emitter circuit is the device return.